The present invention relates generally to electronic devices such as integrated circuits and more specifically to apparatuses for cooling electronic devices.
A common challenge with electronic systems is cooling electronic devices such as integrated circuits so they do not exceed their allowable operating temperature. The challenge is especially acute with high-power electronic devices that necessarily dissipate a lot of heat. For example, a multi-socketed server may contain, within an enclosure, multiple circuit boards, each of which includes multiple high-speed microprocessors. In such a system, the components on a single circuit board may dissipate hundreds of watts. Often, a heat sink is used to aid heat dissipation from the high-power electronic devices in such a system. The heat sink may have its own local fan that draws air into the heat sink, the air subsequently exiting through openings in the heat sink. The enclosure may also have mounted in it one or more fans to create a system airflow across the interior of the enclosure, the fans drawing fresh air into the enclosure and expelling hot air from the enclosure.
A situation sometimes arises in which an outlet of a heat sink is near a wall of the enclosure and the exhaust airflow exiting the heat sink through that outlet is roughly orthogonal to the system airflow. The two airflows, being orthogonal, interfere somewhat with each other when they combine, decreasing the efficiency with which the associated electronic device is cooled.
It is thus apparent that there is a need in the art for an improved apparatus and method for cooling electronic devices in the situation described.
An apparatus and associated method for cooling an electronic device are provided. An electronic system incorporating the cooling apparatus and method is also provided.
Other aspects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, illustrating by way of example the principles of the invention.